onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaruga
NOTE: This character is property of Black Nyx Ikaruga (斑鳩 Ikaruga), known as Black Wings Ikaruga, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates that comes from Skypiea. She is a Birkan, but she is Pagaya's adopted daughter, Conis's step-sister and the owner of the sky cat Nekoht. She is a young brilliant weaponsmith when incorporating Dials and materials from the remains of slain monsters by carving off their horns, scales and bones. Ikaruga is also passionate for literature, characterized by her love for reading and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. She has a bounty of 31,500,000. Appearance Ikaruga is a young, normal-sized, thin and pale girl with red eyes and long lavender hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks, which is sometimes pulled back or tied into "twin tails" by using the two blue hair ties with mini butterfly decoration given to her by her step-sister Conis. She has a three cross-shaped red tattoo in her forehead, which she covered by wearing up in a bandana. Like all of the Birkans, she has two little wings in downward direction on her back, but the difference is that the color of the feathers is dark gray. In the beginning of the series, her breasts were rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. Many people consider her to be attractive or cute, and she, along with Nami and Nico Robin, is an eyecandy for fellow crewmember Sanji. Before the Timeskip During the first part of the Jaya Arc, she wore a dark blue dress, white belt, with lavender butterfly shaped prints in the chest. She also wears black leggings and long black boots that reaches to her calves. In the Skypiea Arc, she changed her dress into a dark blue turtle neck long sleeve crop top (revealing her waist and bellybutton), gray shorts, and a thick black belt with four small pouches attached at the right side and her jet skis tied at the left side. After the Timeskip After the time skip, Ikaruga become a slender, curvaceous young woman. Her hair has grown longer, down to her thigh and is pulled back with the same hair ties she's been using two years ago. She is now wears thin-rimmed blue glasses and red earrings. Body Measurements Ikaruga's measurements are as follows: *'Height': Before the Timeskip = 149 cm (4'9), After the Timeskip = 158 cm (5'2) *'Measurements (B-W-H)': Before the Timeskip = 83-50-81 cm, After the Timeskip = 93-53-88 cm The animal that most resembles Ikaruga is a crow, she is represented by the color black, gray. lavender and blue, and she smells of paper and ink. Personality Ikaruga is a calm and collected person and hardly showing any emotion. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy. She doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her crewmates or friends, Ikaruga will fight without hesitation. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Ikaruga replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics and seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing and has a tendency to say things melodramatically and known for her trademark phrase "sorry" which she always says after defeating her enemy. However, she has a generally kind heart and has shown that she genuinely cares for those important to her, especially to the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates and she's willing to risk her life for her allies and takes pride in being a member. Ikaruga is passionate for literature and music, and during in her idle times, she sometimes playing her ocarina at the ship's crow nest, reading books or in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with the Straw Hats. But despite being a calm and collected person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her. At first, it was shown that Ikaruga can't hold her liquor, this was first seen at the celebration after defeating Enel. She took a zip of beer and she started dancing and singing non-stop. While drunk, she also acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her crewmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. But after the Enies Lobby incident, she slowly learned to control this habit. Abilities and Powers Ikaruga is considered as the explorer and one of the log keepers (aside Nami) of the Straw Hats. She recorded most adventures and events that the crew encontered in their travels; and her responsibilities are not limited to just log keeping alone. She seemed to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the islands and people they encountered in a short amount of time. Although she seems to be the calmest member of the Straw Hats, she is still a formidable opponent. During the heat of battle, she can also fulfill the role of a swordsman (or a swordswoman) to support her friends. Physical Abilities Ikaruga possess a decent amount of strength and incredible stamina, something that most people do not suspect from her thin and pale appearance, enough to fight most of Enel's enforcers and Shandians during the Survival Game for three hours straight, enough to spar against Roronoa Zoro for almost five hours and able to stay awake for days at a time. Ikaruga has also shown to be quick and agile, acrobatic and extremely good at moving about undetected. She shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully and moving fast thanks to her light weight body. She is able to easily perform amazing acrobatic feats high above the ground, positioning herself in places which enemies cannot reach such as she was shown hanging upside down from a cord which was horizontally hanged over the streets, using her feet as "hooks" to remain suspended, managing to retain balance while switching positions without a single effort and jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver fast, devastating kicks. After the two years time skip, Ikagura now possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. She also now become intelligent and enduring, since she can determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods using haki, she form a proper counter-strategy or with combination attacks to defeat her opponent's attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Ikaruga was born with the ability known as Mantra, which later revealed to be Kenbunshoku Haki. It is a form of Haki that allows the her to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. She can sense when people die as well as to sense the emotions and nature of others. After the timeskip, Ikaruga has developed her Kenbunshoku Haki to the point that it is on a very advanced level; aside being able to discern other's presence within a certain perimeter, it is now allowing her to tell what an opponent intends to do, which allow her to avoid their attacks and counter-attack effectively. She was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range and her proficiency with this skill is truly shown when she was able to completely avoid fishmen's attacks without effort. At Punk Hazard, she was able to sense that Chopper and Nami are in trouble with the Yeti Cool Brothers. Busoshoku Haki During the 2-years timeskip, she learned how to use Busōshoku Haki with the help of Esmeralda. This allows Ikaruga to create a force similar to an invisible armor around herself. She has now the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, by imbuing her weapons with her immense haki and using it to perform incredible feats. Rokushiki During the timeskip, she also learned and mastered at least two of the six Rokushiki techniques with the help of Esmeralda: Soru and Geppo. Soru allows Ikaruga to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. Geppo allows her to actually jump off the air itself, allowing her to stay in the air for much longer than usual. She can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set herself up for swift, aerial attacks. Techniques created using Rokushiki *'Kamisori' (剃刀 Kamisori, literally meaning "Razor"): The same kamisori used by Lucci. A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Ikagura uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, allowing her to move through the air at great speed. *'Zanzou' (ざんぞう Zanzou, literally meaning "Afterimage"): Allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may appear to have taken damage. *'Jixyouzan' (じょうざん Jixyouzan, literally meaning "Multiply"): This technique can create at least 4 clones of herself by using Soru and Geppo. While they are indistinguishable from the user's true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. Swordsmanship and Marksman Skills - Dual Swords Style using Gunblades Ikaruga is a highly competent speed-type swordsman and appears to be ambidextrous, who employs Dual Swords Style and is seen fighting with both swords. Dual swords style possess small attack damage and are incapable of blocking; but instead possess a high attacking speed. She uses her speed together with a mix of sword and hand-to-hand combat moves. The said style are most notable for their "chain-attack" method of dealing large amounts of damage over time. She learned the said style when she was still an acolyte trainee (five years old) in Birka. After escaping Birka's destruction, she continued improving the style on her own by hunting wild (huge) animals in Skypiea. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds without any assistance from the crew. However, her skills still pale in comparison to Roronoa Zoro, as she was shown having a hard time during their sparring practices. Weapons Attacks * *'Taidana Furimawasu' (怠惰な振り回す Taidana Furimawasu, literally meaning "Lazy Twirl"): Ikaruga rotates and spins with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent. The wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target or a group, envelops them with whirlwind-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous but can disorient the opponents trapped within it. *'Akuma no Dansu' (あくまのだんす Akuma no Dansu, literally meaning "Devil's Dance"): This technique allows her to strike faster, deal more damage, and resist wind pressure and certain attacks. Ikaruga will raise both swords up, clashing them and attack the enemy straight in combo manner, hitting the enemy thirty (30) times, not allowing the enemy to escape. However, it has a big drawback: while doing it, her stamina will drain at a quick pace until it is completely drained. This technique also limits chances to dodge because when it ends, she is often left with no stamina to dodge with. She can only attack one target with this technique. *'Roku Shunkan o Kiritoru' ( 六瞬間を切り取る Roku Shunkan o Kiritoru, literally meaning "Six Cut Moment"): Ikagura is using a moving technique where she moves around silently, rapidly alternating between fast and slow movements and confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion and continuously changing speed. Ikaruga will then strike from various points, slashing them with her sword, then ending it by gripping her swords backhand, then slashing the opponent six times in rapid succession, from both sides (it relies on confusing the opponent on the direction from which each subsequent strike is going to come). After the timeskip, she is still using dual swords style for close range attacks, with addition of using the build-in guns for long range attacks. She was able to develop the following techniques enhanced with Rokushiki and Haki: * Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies History Past The Cursed Wings Destruction of Birka Skypeia Saga Rumble in Jaya: Falling in the sky and meeting the Straw Hats Trivia *Her name, Ikaruga is the Japanese name for a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_Grosbeak Japanese Grosbeak]. *Ikaruga's favorite food is Toro (fatty tuna belly) Nigiri, sushis and other shellfish and seafood cuisines. She also enjoys drinking green tea after meal. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Shandians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates